Marital Affairs
by Wolfchild87
Summary: Yoh has trouble with certain aspects of Marital life, and begins to seek help from a new and old friend. Yeah I know its confusing just read it
1. Chapter 1:The Morning

Come morning, the day after their first night as husband and wife, Yoh Asakura contemplated on an thought he has had only recently. He had wondered what his first night of marriage would be like, and what it would be to consummate with his bride, Anna. Now that he was 16, married, and sharing a bed with her, he realized how amazing it was …

How amazingly awful.

-  
>OK JUST A LITTLE TEASE TO GET YOU GUY"S ATTENTION AND ALSO BECAUSE IM ON FINALS AND I CAN'T WRITE UNTIL IM DONE (AFTER THR.) SO DON'T WORRY YOU WONT HAVE TO WAIT LONG TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:The Mess

After spacing out and laying on the bed, Yoh finally gathered his courage and slowly turn his head towards his wife. Anna was laying on her side, with her back turn to him, and laying still. 'She was in that position when we went to sleep' Yoh thought. Finally, he decides to break the ice with a general and harmless question just to test the waters. "Anna…" No reaction. "I'm going to make breakfast, is there anything you want?" He figured maybe the offer would warm her or at least get her to react. She could never resist the urge to boss him around. Instead, she remain laying still, but at least said, "I don't care" in a very monotone voice. Not the reaction he thought she would have, it only made him worry. Anna was scary when she was expressive about her rage, but it was she was suppressive about it, she was terrifying. She was just so unpredictable. Yoh slowly got out of bed, and backed away very slowly; making sure he didn't make any sudden moves. Without taking his eyes of his new bride, he made his way out of the room and closed the door.

He turns around, leaned on the closed door, and exhaled a big sigh. His body felt heavy, and his mind felt fogged up. "Lord Yoh" Amidamaru addressed him as he appeared after thin air. He mildly started Yoh. "Are you Troubled" Asked Amidamaru with genuine concern. "Uh, I'll tell you later, I have to make breakfast." he said as he went pass his faint friend. Amidamaru, being the loyal honorable samurai that he was, faded out and deicide to appear back when he called.

Yoh made his way into the kitchen, and had the rice cooking, while he made miso soup and omelets to go with it. Yoh knew was upset over the night they had spent, and wanted to up set her anymore, so he did his best and tried to make her favorite breakfast. If nothing else it would have given her something to complain. And maybe things will return to normal. All this silence, however was driving him nuts, so he called for Amidamaru, who was the only ghost that had return. "Amidamaru" in a heart beat the ghost appeared. "Yes Lord Yoh," He replied. "Its kinda quiet here without any ghost. Can you just keep me company." he said. "Of course." He said as hovered over Yoh.

After a brief moment of chopping some vegetables, Amidamaru started noticing that Yoh was too focus in his cooking. Usually he would be spacing out, and only awaken at the smell of burned food. "Your quiet attentive to the food today, lord Yoh" He said at long last. "You must be eager to please Lady Anna" Without intending to, Amidamaru had wounded Yoh. He put the knife down, and didn't move before he replied. "Amidamaru…" He said in a low voice. "What do you know about…" Yoh struggles to get his words across. He could feel his cheeks redden, and it caused him to smile nervously. "Wha-wha- what you do you know about…" Yoh stared to his fingers, trying to make it easier to speak up. " being intimate… with a woman?" he finally got his words across. "Oh uh…" Amidamaru replied as he too got nervous. "Well I … I know that it is very important to be… intimate… with a woman in order to have children" He gave a rather general response to Yoh's question, but it didn't really answer it. "well that doesn't really answer my question" Yoh told him. Amidamaru became more nervous that he started rambling "But I think that women can be difficult to come up to, or try to be intimate, what I mean to say is, they can be so difficult to read, or tell you one thing but mean another." Eventually, he notice the confuse look on Yoh's face and realized he was just as confuse. "You got nothing" Yoh called him out on it. "I apologies Lord Yoh, I spend most of my young years surviving and training to be the greatest samurai in all of Japan, and had no intension of getting side track from that goal." Amidamaru said in his usual warrior tone. "So you died a Virgin" Yoh commented, which brought Amidamaru to embarrassment. "You do not have to put it like that!" he said both annoyed and embarrassed. Just then the alarm began beeping wildly as Yoh and Amidamaru realized that breakfast was burned. Yoh grabbed the flaming pot of rice and threw it in the sink so that he can put it out.

Just at that moment Anna came in; Opening the door harshly, and with a cold look on her face. Yoh felt a cold chill creeping down his spine, and Amidamaru felt his embarrassment fleeing, and fear took his place. They both feared that she was going to go ballistic over racket and burring. "Oh Anna" Yoh said nervously as he tried to put out the fire. "Were we making too much noise?" he added, as the miso soup also burst into flames. Yoh jumps, and puts a lid on it. He looks back at Anna and gives a silly nervous grind. However instead of being in rage Anna just sat down on the table. "I'm not hungry" she said, not acknowledging the obliviousness that surround her. "Oh okay" Yoh scrambles around searching for a cup, only to accidentally drop the jar of tea leaves, and shattering it to a million pieces. He looks at Anna; she didn't even seem to care. "Forget it, I'll go to a tea house." she said as she left the room, and headed to their bed room to get dress. Yoh hurries out to the room, and before Anna was out of sight. "Well what do you want to do today?" Yoh tries to reach out to Anna one more time. "Whatever you want." she said before she closed the door behind her. "I'm Doomed…" Yoh said with tears of despair ran down his face. 


	3. Chapter 3:The Phone Call

I just like to clear one thing I'm going by the manga Yoh not the anime. What's the difference? Well Yoh in the anime is a lot more Zen than in the manga. You can just see that this is someone who doesn't just space out but mediates and is much more mature beyond his years. Nothing wrong with that, but the Manga has more of an edge to him, and have more expression. He is more like that kind of kid who is on his way to becoming that Zen master, which in my opinion is much more probable, especially since he is going through puberty. So I'm using Manga Yoh as oppose to anime Yoh. Any way enjoy this new chap.

Yoh cleaned up the kitchen mess he had made earlier. Even though Anna told him she would do it, he did it anyway. It was so unsettling and uncertain when she was in a state of passive aggressive. "I never thought I'd say this but I liked it better when she hit me." Yoh said to Amidamaru as he swept the floor. " At least then I knew I did something wrong." He added. "She has been acting strange all day. Is this what marriage does to women?" Yoh asked again, Unable to come up with an answer, Amidamaru suggested, "Perhaps, you should consult with someone much more experience in this matter, Lord Yoh." he said nervously. " Like Who?" Yoh replied. Before his ghostly friend could answer, the phone rang; as if it was a sign from the great spirit itself.

Yoh reached for the phone, but out of nowhere Anna beat him to it. "Hello" she answer. Weird. Yoh didn't even sense her presence, let allow when she came down stairs. Yoh stood there frozen, while she listen to the phone. She replied a couple of 'yes's and 'no's, before she handed Yoh the phone. "Its for you. Its your grandfather." She said coldly. Anna then took a look at the room. "You cleaned in here" She commented. Yoh gave a nervous smile before he replied, "Yeah I thought you'd like it." Anna once again, gave no reaction. She just left the room and went back up stairs. Yoh heard a slam coming from upstairs; Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to clean. Yoh gave a big sigh, then began talking on the phone. "Hello" he said, and as Amidamaru hovered over him and lean in to listen to the phone. " I take it from the sound of you wife, you are already in trouble." Yohmei said with a light chuckle. "Yoh frowned, " Well get use to it. When it comes to women and marriage, no matter how right you are, your always wrong!" he said. "Grandpa that makes no sense!" said Yoh, "And that's why I'm in hell with your Grandmother." Yohmei answered. The next sound Yoh heard was the sound of a cane beating on his grandfather. "Stop Rambling, You FOOL! And tell the Boy what we discuss" Yoh could hear his grandmother's voice on the other end. Neat less to say he secretly enjoyed it. A moment pass, before Yoh heard his grandfather speak into the phone. "The reason we called its because, we need you to come down to Izumo. it's a family matter." He said. " Grandpa, the last time you told me that, I ended up with a fiancée." Yoh added. Yoh heard his grand father laughed hard. " Don't worry Yoh." he said, "We won't play the same trick on Yoh again" Once again he heard his grandmother hit him with her cane. "Just come down here and we'll explain everything. We'll be expecting you tonight" He said " Good bye" He said, and he hung up. "NO WAIT GRAD-" Yoh was cut off by the sound hung up phone. He sighed once again, and put the phone down. Yoh then leaned his back against the wall.

" Great" He said sarcastically. " Now what am I suppose to do?" Before either one of them could come up with an answer, they heard the sound of a bag clashing heavily to the ground. They both leave the kitchen, and into the hallway where a duffle bag was dropped. "There is an extra pair of clothes in the bag, your passport, your wallet, and enough money for you to go and come back." Anna said as she stood in the middle of the stairs where she had drooped the bag. Once again, Yoh failed to notice her aura yet again. "I'll see you tomorrow night" She said, before she turn back and went up stair. " Bye Anna…" he said feeling her cold shoulder once again. He picked up his bag, and both he and Amidamaru left the house. "This is going to be a long trip" 


	4. Chapter 4:The Trip

It was a crowded that day on the train, and hot for March. People pushed, shoved, and squeezed their way into small compartments. The heat from the outside was bad enough, but when you added body heat and sweat, it became overwhelming and the air difficult to breath. While Yoh suffocated over the heat and smells, he discovered that it was also unable to move, even when he felt a couple of hands grouping and pressing private parts of his body. "This is going to be the longest trip of my life…" He remembers thinking to himself.

After three hours of being cramp, crushed and caressed, Yoh eventually made it to Izumo. His breath fresh air could not have been sweeter, and the wind flowing through his body could not have been more rejuvenating. "Ahhh…. Feels good to make it out of there alive" Yoh said as he stretched his cramped body. "Where do we go now Lord Yoh" Asked the Samurai. "We got to wait for the shuttle that will drop us off most of the way." He answered his friend as he exited out of the train station, and waited at the shuttle stop. Yoh sat on the bench, placed his arms on the head of the bench, and reclined on it. He watches the clouds drift and shift, once again he found peace of mind. "Lord Yoh, what do you suppose your family wishes to discuss with you." Amidamaru questioned him, but Yoh state of mind was much to relax and to listen, "Lord Yoh?" Amidamaru asked again in a much louder tone. "Hmm? Did you say something?" Yoh asked, much to his surprise someone else responded. "I didn't say anything" a Young feminine, yet foreign, voice echoed in Yoh's ears. He turns around , much to his surprise there was a foreign girl sitting next to him. She was a little older and taller than the Yoh. Her accent was American, and had dark skin, with curly, frizzy hair, but there were other features that were of Asian ancestry. "How long have you been here?" Yoh asked, nearly jumping out of his seat. "I've always been here, I just turn off my powers of invisibility." She said sarcastically. "You have powers?" Asked Yoh in shock. To his defense, anything can be expected when you're the link between the world of the living and the dead. Either way, it earned him a strange look from the stranger.

"You were kidding, weren't you." Yoh said as he sat down. "What gave me away" she said with a snort. "Maybe I should keep to myself" Yoh thought as he reclined back to his seat. "Just as well, she can't see spirits." He added more to that thought, but just as he was about to go back to counting clouds, the girl spoke to him again. "So … I gather from the inked fingerprint on your butt, you just came from the train." She pointed out. Yoh twists himself, and realized the smeared finger prints on his pants, but he just laughed it off. "You noticed" He said he laughed sheepishly. "Of course I noticed, I have the exact same prints on my butt, and two teeth marks on my fist." She said, Yoh laughs nervously. Definitely American. In the moment that it took for Yoh to become very edgy about the girl, she suddenly gives him a soft smile and says "I'm Alicia by the way." she extends her hand to him. "I'm Yoh" he said and he shook her hand.

There was a small series of reactions that ran across her face. First was blankness, followed by sneaky a smile, and light laughed. "Yoh?" She smiled more and Yoh became very nervous. "Heh, cute name." She smiled in a mocking matter. " uhh Thank you" He replied not entirely sure if that was a compliment. A moment of silence passed, and then Alicia spoke again. "So Yoh, are you a foreigner or do you just dress like that just to throw the locals off?" she asked. Yoh gave her a nervous look and laugh. "I'm a local" he answered "And You?" He automatically asked. "Why did I asked that? I have no interest in asking her that." He thought to himself. Alicia pause for a moment before responding.

"I'm an American terrorist here to over through the Japanese government through their public transportation system." Said Alicia with obvious sarcasm. None the less, Yoh still fell for it as he jumped out of his seat, and even Amidamaru got into position. "Whoa really?" Said Yoh. "Just Kidding, I'm here on an internship in Tokyo" Alicia replied, her attitude was surprisingly very laid back, while Yoh fell over the bench. "You have one twisted sense of humor" said Yoh as climb back to his seat. This girl was morbid, even for an American. Yoh would normally not even speak to someone as crude and direct, Unless it was his wife Anna, yet for one reason or another, or maybe his own curious nature, Yoh could not help but asked the girl, another question. "Hey wait if your internship is in Tokyo what are you doing here in Izumo." Yoh cursed himself; wondering why on earth does he keep asking this girl questions. Before the girl could even answer, the shuttle arrived. "Well here is my ride." she was about to get on the bus, when she turned around, and smile once more to Yoh. "It was nice talking to you." And for the first time, there was a genuine warmth coming from her. Yoh waved with know "Has she always had that kind of warmth, or have I never noticed it before." Yoh wondered. Of Course, before he even answer she had already left on the bus. "Strange" Amidamaru appeared again. "I know she was strange." Yoh replied. " I was referring to you, lord Yoh." Yoh turns to Amidamaru. "You almost never speak to people who can't see spirits" he replies. Its true, Yoh sense no special power in her. " You seem rather uncomfortable speaking to her." said Amidamaru. "I was" Yoh replied. "You see drawn to her, why?" the samurai asked. Yoh ponder on that for a moment. Then he gasp! "What is it did you realized why you were so drawn to that girl?" the Samurai asked at the sight of Yoh jolting from sudden realization. "No, I just realized there is only there is only one shuttle that takes me home and that was it. I JUST MISSED IT!" Yoh shouted. "What? How can you not noticed?" Amidamaru shot back. "OH Man! Grandpa is going to kill me! He expects me there by 5! This is going to set me back for a couple of hours!" said Yoh as he gripped his hair in the stress. This definitely was a bad day for him. "Ughh! Well only one thing left to do, he said as he plopped himself on the bench. "Watch the clouds go by until the next shuttle comes" said Yoh as he reclined back into the bench. Amidamaru laughed at his sudden change of moods.


End file.
